


Android Eyes

by Sleuth_Hound



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Android Emotions, Being Human - Freeform, Could be considered fluff (perhaps?), Data is such a gentle soul, Deanna considers what she sees when looking in Data's eyes, Drabble, Gen, Humanity, Innocence, Science Fiction, even android souls, eyes are windows to the soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2019-04-20 06:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleuth_Hound/pseuds/Sleuth_Hound
Summary: People always compared Data’s eyes to cats’ but Deanna Troi never really saw them like that.





	Android Eyes

People always compared Data’s eyes to cats’ but Deanna Troi never really saw them like that. To her, Data’s eyes possessed more of a deer-like quality, more delicate and serene than any commonplace cats’ eyes. Data’s eyes were unique.  
One off.  
 _A rarity._  
Priceless gold pennies in a sea of dull, listless coppers. Where others saw the intense gaze and luminous gold irises, she saw the gentle innocence beyond their metallic tint. Cat’s eyes - as she’d had ample opportunity to study in Data’s quarters - were confident, bordering arrogant, secretive and cunning. Data’s were none of these.  
Yes, Data’s eyes glinted brightly with a distinct spark of intelligence but often there was daydream-like, clouded uncertainty that concealed his natural gifts from most. A self-doubting hint that despite his remarkable potential, Data was unaware of it.  
Such sensitivity wasn’t always so obvious. Data was considered, without a doubt, to be the strongest of the crew members and yet his eyes betrayed his physical strength by revealing an inner vulnerability.  
A need, _a longing_ for friendship.  
Acceptance.  
Having been with too many who never saw more than whirring clockwork beneath synthetic skin. And never _really_ tried to do more. Or perhaps even wanted to.  
Because they would have seen that Data was more. So _much_ more.  
A man-made creation with all the warmth and sensitivity of any human soul.  
A being that was emotionless but in no way _lacked_ emotion.  
And his eyes showed much emotion.  
His glowing admiration for Captain Picard. His steadfast loyalty to his friends and fellow crew. His pride and dedication at his position of command aboard the Enterprise.  
His enthusiasm and child-like curiosity about any and every possible thing his sensory information could process.  
His love, _yes love_ , for the world around him and the people within.  
In one expressive look from Data, Deanna was certain that she could read more of his inner thoughts and feelings - more of him - than any Betazoid telepathy could.  
There was no doubt in her mind as she looked into his hopeful, curious, thoughtful, melancholy, compassionate, joyful, creative, powerful, sensitive, concerned, pure, _beautiful_ gold eyes.  
 _Data was a masterpiece._  
Not just a man-made masterpiece of Dr Soong, or a one-of-a-kind android, but of a far greater and vaster plan than mortal comprehension.  
He was a marvel.  
If only _he_ knew.

**Author's Note:**

> Star Trek: The Next Generation and Data belong to Gene Roddenberry


End file.
